Religious Orders and Cults
Clerics of Sharanna and Korr- For nearly sixteen thousand years the clerics of Sharanna and Korr have protected the city of Ter' Veraqua from the forces of evil. Lady Sharanna and Lord Korr were bitter enemies each thinking their devout troops were better than the other ones troops. For nearly a hundred years the bitter war between the enlightened tribes raged on, only when the two leaders meet while bathing at the river banks, did the fighting stop, they quickly fell in love with each other, and the rest is history. Paladins of Ter' Veraqua- The Elite fighting force of Isharbaton, the order was founded before the city was even completed. The brave few who are righteous enough to bathe in the light of their God know the truth of that which seperates Good from Evil and should they ever even try to reveal this truth their Oath would be broken and their life forfeit. Monks of Ayneria- The exact age of this order is unknown, though it was founded sometime before even the Great City of Vateria. Some refute this claim, saying all humans can trace their roots back to Vateria, while this is mostly true their are some tomes thought to exist that claim other humans had already established cities on some continents before the Vaterians arrived. Disciples of Vesthemos- Heralds of the Dark Lord Vesthem, though some deny this claim, as Vesthem has never been called Vesthemos, maybe a coincidence, though it is suspected amongst scholars who study the one time friend of Kuril Heirborn that there is more to the story than even they are aware of. Any attempt to infiltrate the orangization has ended in lives lost, buildings destroyed, and minds shattered. Rumors persist that there is one who was successful and may walk amongst the Disciples to this day. Zerbalian Order of Knights- Like the Paladins of Ter' Veraqua this order has sworn to their Gods an Oath to keep the truth of the division between Good and Evil. Unlike the Paladins of Ter' Veraqua though they are not sworn to one God. This divison has in times past brought the two groups to blows. The Rightful- There are those who believe it is their Divine Right to take any land they wish for themselves, these would be the Rightful, this arrogance has led many to question the alignment of the order. One of the more zealous orders of the faithful, their ferocity in battle has made some call them the Barbarians of Law. The Destined Ones- A once proud race now some amongst the order question their destiny, what is it they are destined for? Death, destruction, annihilation, any of the afore mentioned seem as likely as the other, their faith shaken by many defeats at the hands of the Kilrathi Horde. Goletan Circle of Avengers- Proud Elves who stay faithful to their roots though their Merethinian kin have long since abandoned the old ways for the temptations of the cities. They fight for the wilderness, for the divine spirits of Felor who either cannot do so themselves or will not dare risk revealing themselves to others. The Benorin Crusaders- A progressive religious group who worships weaponry and skill with the weapons more so than a specific deity, though small they have held their ground against all comers. A ragtag group if ever there was one, their followers are as diverse as Felor herself. The Chosen- Originally selected to find a less harsh land for their people to migrate to, when their ship was destroyed and the only people amongst them who knew how to build a sea vessel had died, the Chosen soon became the stranded, they made due though as they were always meant to settle the lands, which is why these few were Chosen. By the time anyone had learned how to build a vessel again the original purpose had long been forgotten, and now they live unaware of their connection to Utir. Hunters of the Tribunal- Once tribal members of the Kilrathi Horde, these deserters were at the battle with Zerbalia's Knights and were amazed at their structures towering over the lands. They fled the onslaught of their people and swore to build the structures they saw to protect their own people. This idea was taken back to Kilrathus and summarily shot down by the Elders, and so the Tribunal was born. The Maleficari- Magic ones found abandoned in the wilds twisted and small amongst the lands of the Kilrathi Horde. They may be a different race although many believe they are inhabited by the Old Gods, some even sit amongst the Elders of the Horde. The Prophets of Xuviqyjhz- Worshippers of the Lost Dragon, they swear one day he will return, and when he does the non-believers will be purged by his wrathful flame. Known as the True Rage or the Pure Flame, Xuviqyjhz is a dragon of immense power, some say he is completely crazy, his followers swear he is not, although their actions, and bizarre rituals have made many question even their sanity. No one knows when Xuviqyhz left Felor or even how, but one thing is certain, should he ever return, the citizens of Felor will know. The Seers- Capable of future sight, no one knows how true this is, but Legends tell of many times where what a Seer spoke often times came true not long after. While not everything a Seer says comes to be, portents by a Seer are some of the most prized and dreaded rewards that one can be afforded. The Cyan Sages- Who are they, how many are there, where did they come from, what is their reason for being? For centuries uknown these questions have been being asked by some of the most learned minds of Felor, and as of yet, none have been answered. They wear a unique shade of blue robe, which makes them distinguishable to the learned eye from Illusionists. Little else is known, some suspect devious intentions, although without proper evidence those who would dare move against them, cannot. One such Sage, known only as the Forgetful Hermit has taken up residence not far from civilized lands. The others, have been seen around the Black Port as of the latest reports. The Windrunners- Another difficult to define to group, they are more a subrace than an order, but due to the worship of books that no other Order partakes in they are listed here. Thought to be a mix of Gnome and some type of Fey creature their connection to magic is undeniable, their love of mischief is second only to their love of books. While not always Druids the race does tend toward Druidism more often than not, but their love of books has made some more iterested in the Arcane. Sandscryers of Soleria- Capable of Future Sight like the Seers, though not nearly as far reaching, how far they can see, seems to be limited by the size of their mirrors, which they craft from the sands of their homeland. Some believe they are capable of traveling among the world shown in the mirrors, and it is thought while there time does not move, and they are able to move in the mirror world and listen to what happens in our world, when they decide to return after a time, they can use the knowledge acquired there to predict the future. Callers of Changu- No one knows or has ever found mention of who or what Changu is, some say the Callers simply seek to be different and as such worship that which no one else can. The Listeners- An exotic cult limited to a few members, though their piety is undeniable, their rituals of worship make most of the other devout practices of other groups seem less dedicated. Witnesses claim one ritual sees them go without food or water for days on end, while walking up to the peak of their Gods mountain. While on the peak winds rage as if in answer to the cults chanting. The Fallen- A cult made up primarily of those who were once succesful and now are poor and destitute. It is rumored they swear Oathes to long forgotten Gods, that speak of gaining followers and restoring the Gods and themselves to their once and former glory. The Broken- A cult of cripples and lamefolk who are presumed by many to sit around all day and beg for coin from their superiors. As many who do offer coin does not number near half of those who kick the Broken day in and day out. The truth is something far darker, they practice forbidden magics, and read from tomes many scholars presumed lost. Who would suspect a cripple of theft. Their numbers are vast and some groups have taken to watching the Broken more intently. The Criers of the Swollen Tongue- In eras past a priest once advised his liege lord of an approaching army that the lord believed came offering surrender to his superior might. The lord allowed the army to pass through his lands without escort, the priest kept begging his lord to listen, he would not, after this continued for 21 days and nights, until finally the lord called for the priest to meet him in his gardens, where the lord had the priest held down on his knees and his mouth held open. The tongue was pulled out and the lord ordered his men to bring him a snake, some bees, and a scorpion. The priest screamed for mercy and vowed to never speak again should the lord but let him go, the lord said no, and the deed was done. The next day the lord's castle was utterly destroyed and only the priest, who the attackers felt sorry for, was spared. The Cult to this day conducts its worship at the ruins of the lord's keep, some say their leader is still the same priest who was tortured over three millennia ago. Ardu's Claws- Those who would see the Great Demon Lord Ardu return to the Evil Throne. Though defeated by the Devil Lord his followers have obtained a piece of their lord and believe there is a ritual that can bring him back. Talons of Tarenilla- The great Aven Goddess Tarenilla, many believe her to be capable of fighting even the most powerful of the Dragon Lords. Though this has never been witnessed in recorded history old spoken tales tell of repeated times where she protected more than just her kind when the Dragon Lords went berserk and scorched most of the lands. The Braided Brotherhood- Followers of the Braided One, a secretive and highly funded group that has yet to be successfully infiltrated, all attempts to do so have wound up with a deceased would be infiltrator along with a note reading, "We know your secrets, we know your lies, you will never become part of the Braided One's Eyes.